


Weddings aren't always happy

by orphan_account



Category: MapleStory
Genre: A bit O violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Somebody's getting married, but what happens when the groom vanishes? (Luminous' perspective)





	1. Step one.

**Author's Note:**

> I took this from my fanfiction.net account and spiffed if up a lil'.

Luminous stared blankly at the wall, hoping for some sort of being, creature, monster- anything at all by now- to come and distract him from the obnoxious bickering going on around him.

"Evan should go! He needs the experience." Phantom exclaimed, raising his gloved finger in the air decidedly.

"No, Mercedes should go because of her surplus of experience." Aran protested.

"How about you go, Aran? You were boasting just yesterday about how you took down thousands of wolves in under five minutes." Mercedes said, crossing her arms defiantly.

Luminous sighed, staring at them through the corner of his eye. He could feel eclipse bubbling up inside of him, threatening to burst. _I need to leave soon._

"Luminous!" Mercedes called, making him jump at the volume of her voice. "You decide. Who should take the mission?"

He gazed around thoughtfully, before concluding that no one here wanted to take the job. Luminous sighed deeply, and stood from his chair then headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Aran asked, watching him go but doing nothing to stop him.

"I'm taking the mission myself." He replied, pulling open the door and feeling a chilly gust of wind flow through.

"You don't have to…" Mercedes said, though he could hear her relief in her voice. Luminous rolled his eyes.

He didn't bother replying, and closed the door behind him.

 

 

After a dreadful day, he came back to their meeting place covered head to toe in snow.

"What happened!?" Mercedes said, watching him slump down into his seat ruffly.

"I hope you enjoyed your day off in the heat…" Luminous replied angrily, his teeth chattering. He had been out for the entire day, clearing out yetis for an old woman that couldn't even lift a finger. Though she had a husband that could have mopped the floor with all those yetis. He would never understand.

Mercedes had the grace to look slightly ashamed while Aran and Evan exchanged uneasy glances.

While Luminous was brushing snow onto the floor, Evan approached him cautiously.

"What is it?" Luminous asked, before the dragon master could open his mouth.

"Well, um… I already invited everyone else, you're the last one… I was wondering if you wanted to go to a friend's wedding that's coming up in about a week?" Evan asked nervously. Even Luminous himself couldn't picture himself at a wedding, though before he received his dark power he attended frequently enough.

"You don't have to invite me if you don't want to…" Luminous said, suddenly wanting to attend but assuming that Evan only asked him out of politeness. There, a perfect opportunity to take back the invitation.

"N-no! That's not what I meant. I want you to come." Evan said, the sternness in his voice surprising the once-light-mage.

"You're sure?" Luminous asked, though he already knew the answer from Evan's tone.

The dragon master nodded, his jaw set. Luminous was secretly touched that a boy so full of energy as him would want to invite someone that was… twisted? Stubborn? Something about him wasn't good. He knew from the way people avoided him.

"Then… I suppose I'll attend." He said with a small grin. "Who's getting married?"

"I am. To Mercedes." Evan said, blushing madly. Luminous gaped for a few empty seconds, looked to the girl in question to find her blushing as well, while Phantom laughed out loud in the background.

"You said a friend!" Luminous cried out.

"I did! I did! It was a lie! You're still going though right?"

Luminous would wonder later why Evan felt the need to lie to him. 


	2. hop twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lumi goes to a wedding

Luminous sighed deeply as he slipped into the clean, white suit that had been prepared for him. The news of Evan being wed had been a surprise itself. He had never thought that he Mercedes would be married, and he much less thought that he would be invited.

So now, standing before the mirror with his sharp reflection staring back at him, Luminous wasn't sure why Evan invited him in the first place. Maybe it had something to do with Mercedes' influence? Maybe with guilt? Even so, it was touching to be invited for once. 

Luminous shook his head and strode out the door, making his way to the wedding grounds.

Upon arriving, he sensed at once that something was wrong.

Mercedes, Aran, and Phantom, all stood with creased brows and deep frowns full of worry. Luminous immediately made a beeline for their huddled group of nerves.

"What's going on?" He asked as he came within hearing distance.

"We can't find Evan anywhere!" Aran replied at once, making fists of worry and anger.

"We've been looking for hours!" Mercedes added. She seemed to take on some sort of damsel in distress appearence what with the white gown she had on. It seemed to be missing the extra decorations, seeing that it was mostly just a simple white that fell around her knees.

"It's highly unlikely that Evan would skip out on something like this." Luminous reassured. "Even if it is Evan we're talking about."

Phantom nodded in agreement for once, and a thoughtful gaze appeared on his face, which deepened into worry. "What if something happened to him so that he couldn't come?"

"Phantom!" Mercedes snapped. Luminous pretended not to see the fear in her eyes.

"Where could he have gone?" Luminous murmered. That was the question. Where would someone go the day before a wedding?

"Picking flowers?" Phantom offered.

"Some sort of present?" Aran wondered.

"But it wouldn't be that hard to come across a gift unless..." Luminous thought aloud. "Unless it was something much more rare."

"You don't think he would put himself in danger for some old gift, do you?" Mercedes asked, wringing her hands together.

"He probably would. Have you even noticed how he looks at you?" Phantom asked, while Mercedes blushed slightly. "Even so, we need to figure out what the knucklehead would go for..."

"Indeed." Luminous added. "Maybe we should search for something according to Mercedes' tastes?"

"Good idea." Aran agreed.

 They quickly split into pairs, Mercedes with Luminous, and Phantom with Aran.

The thing that surprised Luminous most was the extremely delicate side Mercedes was trying to desperately to hide.


	3. Roll thrice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking for answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such short chaps

Luminous and Mercedes had ended up going to Ellinia, hoping to find something in Grendel The Really Old's library. Luminous personally didn't want to visit the man that saw him at his worst, However in a case such as this, his emotions didn't matter hold anything over the safety of Evan.

"We're here." Mercedes said, pulling Luminous out of his reverie.

"Indeed." He responded, with a bit more distaste than necessary. Mercedes glanced at him, but kept quiet as they continued inside.

The library looked exactly the same as it always did, with books as far as the eye can see. With the musty smell of old books, Luminous held back a sneeze and glanced slightly upward and spotted Grendel floating with a book of his own. The old wizard glanced down at them however when the door creaked shut behind them.

"What brings you here?" Grendel asked with disapproval of his visitors.

"Well..." Mercedes began, not quite sure what put everyone in such a sour mood. "Evan has gone missing. On his wedding day. And we think there might be some information here that could help us find him."

Luminous noticed that she didn't mention that she was the one marrying him, though it was already obvious with the red tint to her cheeks, and she knew it too.

"Ah, so wonderful to be young!" He said with a sly grin. "What a lucky man to have someone as beautiful-"

"We're here for information, not to flirt." Luminous interrupted, secretly enjoying the look of annoyance that crossed Grendel's face.

"Fine, fine." Grendel said with a sigh. "Where do you want to start? There's thousands of books here so going through them one by one isn't an option."

"We think that Evan might have turned idiot and tried to go find some sort of rare gift for her." Luminous responded, tilting his head to the side to read some of the spine labels.

"So we're looking for rare and dangerous treasures. Give me a moment." Grendel said, to which he floated upward and began pulling books off a shelf.

Luminous noticed that Mercedes was indeed still dripping with worry. He contemplated pretending he never saw her drooping shoulders and tired eyes, but that wouldn't do. "Mercedes." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder and making her jump. "Evan is an idiot, but he has potential as a dragon master. He won't be in _that_ much trouble."

Mercedes took a deep breath and nodded. "Thank you Luminous. For trying to cheer me up."

Luminous noticed the lack of energy still present in the elf queen, but didn't press as Grendel was already drifting toward them with a tower of about seven books, all with think musty pages.

"There were plenty more rare treasures than this, but I narrowed it down to the stuff you would want to give a special girl." Grendel said with a wink, as he layed out the books with certain pages marked.

Luminous stepped forward and lifted the closest book, turning to the marked page. Then, he lost all doubt that Evan would be anywhere else.


	4. fly fourth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's find Evan! Onward!

Luminous raced alongside Mercedes as they bounded past trees on either side. Sweat dripped and breath became thin, but they still did not stop. He knew that they should have contacted Aran and Phantom, but before he could say a word Mercedes had dashed out of the room with a careless, "We can't wait any longer!" Thrown over her pale elf shoulder.

Luminous glanced in her direction and spotted the burning fire within her sky blue eyes. He could see the affection they shared plain as day. He pushed down the sour jealousy.

Evan was definitely being stupid. He was after a very rare gem that was said to be guarded by a manipulative beast in human form. The legend stated that the creature would lure men in with a beautiful body, and if that plan failed, hypnotism. With Evan's lack of experience, would he even be able to tell the difference of human and monster?

"It should be around here." Luminous said, breaking the lack of conversation. Mercedes stumbled to a stop while Luminous followed suit, both leaning over and breathing hard.

"Right..." She replied distractedly. Luminous gave a small frown.

"I understand that you're worried, but don't do anything rash." He warned. Mercedes flashed him a disbelieving look that seemed to say, _since when do you understand?_ But Luminous pretended not to see it.

After exploring for a bit, Mercedes managed to spot the entrance to the cave. It was covered in thick lichen and other greens, with what seemed to be claw marks surrounding one side. It was obvious that Evan had already passed, seeing bits of the lichen having freshly fallen to the ground from too much jostling.

Luminous took the first step forward and pushed the lichen aside with his staff, allowing it's blue glow to illuminate the entrance. Personally, he wished he had actual armor instead of some flimsy wedding suit for cave exploration. If he died in there, Luminous was going to blame Mercedes for rushing ahead without even changing herself.

He watched as the cave floor sloped steadily downward, disappearing in darkness where his glow did not yet reach.

Luminous felt Mercedes push past him and boldly walk into the darkness. He strode forward to catch up to her, refusing to stay in the safety of outside. They walked for what felt like hours, and came upon the walls closing in.

"This is exactly one of those times when it would be helpful to be as small as Evan." Luminous commented, sizing up their passageway.

"Agreed. However, we cannot leave him alone in there." Mercedes replied. She turned sideways, and began slipping through, but Luminous could see that she was already brushing up against the sides.

He sighed in exasperation and followed her through, dreading what would happen if either of them got stuck.

After awhile longer, the elf spoke up. "I see a light."

"How far up ahe-" Luminous was cut off by a sharp pain in his side. He managed to muffle the alert of pain, but still felt warm liquid dripping down his side. After shifting the glow of his weapon, he realized that he had been stabbed by long, curving rock, jutting out of the side of the thin passageway. It seemed to have been carved out, with the intention of causing harm. With difficulty, he eventually squeezed past the sharpened stone, but looking back he was slightly startled at how much blood it had drawn.  _It stings..._

So now, looking at Mercedes who was a ways ahead of him now, he wondered if the same thing happened to her. Then he wondered if she cared, or if she even felt anything in the first place. 

Luminous sighed and concluded that saying anything would be futile.

"We're here." Mercedes whispered.

"Do you see anything?" Luminous asked quietly.

"No, but there are shadows moving around..." She replied, trying to inch around the corner.

Luminous laid a hand on her shoulder. "Be careful." He said.

After a few moments, a voice spoke up. Luminous felt Mercedes tense instantly while he himself clutched his staff.

"So who are you?" Evan asked.

"...I am called many things." A woman's voice replied.

"What should I call you?" Evan pressed.

"You don't need to call me by anything." The voice said. Luminous could hear the smile on her face.

"...But why?"

"Because, we will never meet again." The woman replied, and suddenly, there was a wretched breaking sound, almost as if bones were snapping, and Luminous suppressed a shudder.

He heard Evan gasp, and at the same time Mercedes launched herself out from behind the rock and let out a cry of fury. Luminous followed close behind, but froze for a moment before realizing just what he was looking at.

The woman had no legs, and instead honed a strange, almost snake-like, tail that was colored a ghostly white. she didn't have clothing, but that didn't matter since she didn't have legs, or a chest. replacing her chest, was a jagged hole with ribs tearing out of it, acting as teeth. The disturbing display was drooling out a reddish, clear-ish substance, while the same description went for her mouth.

Her eyes however, were pitch black with hunger.

Luminous glanced to his left and saw a shocked Evan and Mir, gaping at the beast before them. Mercedes had already opened fire, pelting the monster with her magic arrows, and leaping out of the way from the ghostly tail.

Luminous shivered as eclipse rose within him faster than it ever had before, and his eye glowed crimson as he activated pressure void, and steered it over to his enemy.

The beast shrieked in rage and suddenly spewed a putrid green substance from its' fanged mouth. Luminous was out of it's range, but it managed to nick Mercedes' left arm. She let out a gasp of pain as her bow gun slipped from her grasp.

Evan was at her side at once, lifting his wand in compete sync with Mir as white hot fire filled the room. 

Luminous took a deep breath and summoned up all his power, bringing a pair of death reapers down on the monster, eliciting a shriek of pain, and finally, death.

The beast fell to the ground slowly, and seemed to whither and shrink until only a tiny black husk remained. Evan rushed to Mercedes' aid, ripping up his own clothing to tend to her wound.

Luminous collected the husk, stowing it away for future study as soft words were whispered between the couple. He momentarily swayed, exhausted, But eclipse still wasn't finished.

"Evan." He said.

The boy in question looked up at him with eyes full of disbelief.

Without a word, Luminous- no. _Eclipse_ strode toward him, and punched him in the face. Hard.

Evan fell to the ground while Mercedes gasped in surprise, but didn't make a move. Eclipse didn't wipe the blood from his fist.

"I... deserved that... didn't I?" Evan said quietly.

"Of course you did." Eclipse said, his red eye glowing menacingly. "First of all, you didn't show up to your _own wedding._ Second of all, you may have been trying to do this for Mercedes' sake, but that doesn't mean that you can skip all the training you would need to conquer a place like this. And lastly, you should be thinking more about Mercedes' feelings!"

"But I was thinking about her! That's why I'm here!" Evan retorted.

"No!" Eclipse said forcefully, making the young dragon master flinch. "You did not stop to think about what would happen if something went wrong. You did not stop to think about what Mercedes would think if you didn't appear. You disregarded your soon-to-be-wife completely."

He watched as shame formed slowly on Evan's face, just as Luminous took over from Eclipse. His anger was quickly replaced with guilt.He knew that parts of what Eclipse said were true, but it didn't need to be that harsh. Evan already knew that the move he made was bad, so Eclipse didn't have to go and throw all those insults just to let him know he messed up.

Without another word, Luminous turned and squeezed his way back through the way he came. It felt almost as if he broke something important. Something fragile that can't be fixed. Almost like if you were to break a plate, and glue it back together again. The plate would be fixed, but it will never be the same.

Luminous now stood outside, watching the leaves sway overhead, and wondering if that was going a bit too far. He sighed and began pacing, evaluating the gains and losses. He should probably get a hold of Phantom and Aran before the two idiots end up doing something stupid again...

Luminous swayed momentarily as his vision blurred.  _Crap._

With the combination of blood loss and using up so much magic, he was in more trouble than he thought. 

He fought for consciousness, but it was a losing battle from the start. Luminous tipped one way, then the other, until finally falling into the torn lichens just outside the cave entrance.


	5. Growl fifth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Lumi okay?

Luminous opened his eyes slowly, taking in the dusty wooden ceiling above him. _What, am I still alive?_ He thought slowly. His eyes slowly scrolled to his left, to where he could see plush carpet and a clear window, revealing a well tended flower bed just outside. He also noticed his staff leaning lightly against the bed. He tilted his head to the right, where he was surprised to see Evan, asleep, and falling out of his bedside chair.

The events of the fight with the disgusting monster filled his mind, including the moment when he collapsed from exhaustion and blood loss right outside.

Luminous' hand instinctively went to the wound on his side, only to find that he had been bandaged up, and given a new shirt. He didn't know where he was, or why he was here, but atleast it was nice to be alive.

Carefully, Luminous shifted out of bed, mindeful of the sleeping dragon master, but as soon as his foot touched the floor, it creaked loudly and woke Evan with a jolt.

"Ah!" The dragon master said, standing suddenly, but losing balance and falling down again. "O-oh, Luminous, you're awake..."

Luminous nodded awkwardly, recalling the stern tongue lashing he had given to Evan back at the cave. 'completely disregarded Mercedes' he had said.

"Where are we?" Luminous asked.

"T-this place? It, Um... It's the place I saved up for once me and Mercedes were m-married."

"By yourself?"

"You'd be surprised at how easy it is to find work sometimes..."

Luminous kept silent as he thought back to all the past times when Evan would skip meals. "Where is she now?"

"Mercedes? She's buying groceries." Evan replied.

Luminous nodded slowly. "How long was I out?"

"About a day." Evan said, watching him warily.

"Oh." Luminous said. He turned and stared out the window.  _Unconscious for an entire day... all thanks to some random rock in a wall..._

"U-um... Luminous." Evan said, pulling the once-light-mage out of his reverie.

"What?" He asked.

"Thank you. F-for, you know. Hitting me, and for the scolding." Evan stammered.

Luminous felt his eyes widen in surprise. "Why are you thanking me?"

"Because, you really brought me to my senses." Evan replied, his eyes glinting with some newfound purpose. "You reminded me that I need to plan further ahead, and that I'm still not as strong as I think I am. A-and also... I need to look out for my friends."

Luminous wasn't exactly sure how Eclipse's speech could be turned into a valuable lesson for the young boy, but he supposed it didn't matter. So long as Evan knew what he was doing.

"I'm back!" He heard Mercedes call from another room.

"Welcome back!" Evan called, standing up and going for the door. Before he could reach it, Mercedes opened it from the other side and stepped in. She seemed to have not noticed that Luminous was awake, for she gave Evan a quick kiss on the lips, before finally looking past him to see Luminous watching them, slightly flushed.

"M-mercedes... welcome home." Evan stammered.

Luminous felt the ornery eclipse inside him rise up. A smirk planted itself on his face and he chuckled. "By all means, please continue. Don't mind me."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If something seems off or you think something could use a little work let me know


	6. sing sixth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding bells shall ring

Luminous now sat quietly at one of the front row seats, as close as can be to the beaming couple on stage. He watched with mild interest as Evan said his vows, with Mercedes not far behind. He wondered how they could smile like that, without worry of the black wings or the black mage. They were in the middle of war, so how could they be so happy?

Luminous pushed it to the back of his mind. That's what everyone was doing wasn't it? He should just congratulate the happy couple while it lasted. 

"You may now kiss the bride." Said the wedding officiant with a proud grin. Evan and Mercedes embraced each other with a passionate kiss, while the crowd stood and cheered. Luminous rose as well, clapping along with the other heroes. Phantom let off a whistle while Aran was smirking at the sight.

As soon as the married couple stepped off the stage, they were swamped with wedding gifts and ecstatic visitors. Luminous decided to wait until the crowd thinned to offer his congrats.

Luminous wove his way to the snack table and occupied himself with sipping punch until he could slip his way through. He gently pushed a few people aside with polite apologies and finally found himself before the newly weds.

"Congratulations." He said with a slight smile, the cheeriness buzzing around him taking affect.

"Thank you, Luminous." Evan and Mercedes replied almost in complete unison.

"For everything." Evan added, looking more grateful than the once-light-mage had ever seen him.

Luminous nodded slowly and gave him a pat on the shoulder before moving out of the way of the other heroes. For awhile, he just stood off to the side and watched the chaos around him. once it was getting late, he decided he might as well be the first to leave since nobody else showed signs of stopping.

Just as he was walking through the gates, however, he could hear Evan calling after him. Luminous turned slowly to see the groom skidding to a stop right in front of him. The dragon master apparently left in the middle of something, since almost everyone there was watching them curiously.

"Luminous." Evan said.

"What is it?"

Evan embraced him like his closest friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know how you liked it. If enough people enjoyed I have a few ideas for continuation


End file.
